earning money
by wiets
Summary: Sakura's being sold in a human auction, guess who bought her. now on there way back she have a huge debt to pay back. look how she does it and way. rating M for sexual content. R


I haven't been around for quite some time… actually for a long time. Real live took up all of my attention, but I've been walking around with this idea for some time now. It's a bit dark and not decent for the younger audience. Therefore I'll rate it as an M.

I would be happy if you'd left you opinion of this story and take note that it isn't read over by someone else. If you have time and willing to do so please let me hear so. Anyway just enjoy.

* * *

Auction

"And finally this special species. As you all can see, she's a young woman. In her teens. Just look at her delicate skin and her beautiful wild pink hair. Take note of the slender form of her body, we believe this is something you'll rarely find anywhere. And ofcourse she's still a virgin. As soon as you purchase this item you can make sure of that yourself!" The announcement was welcomed by much cheers and whistles.

The thin cotton dress didn't hide much of her body. Every curve, every detail was seen through it. She couldn't do anything to hide herself as she stood there in the middle of the stage. Her arms were tied on her back and made her breast stick out. Through a haze she could see faces, many faces of strangers, all of them were male. They eyes were on her.

The chain around her neck made it hard to move her head, with every movement it scour over her skin. It was also hard to breath with it and she was sure it was also a chakra suppresser.

"Let the auction begin! The bidding start with 10 billion!"

"20… 30…50…" bids echoed through the room, one followed fast by another.

With every bid, fear build up higher in her stomach. She hadn't needed any illusion about what will happen if she's sold to any of these people. It would be pure hell.

"110 billion!!" A voice sounded from the public. She couldn't see who it was but the voice sounded quite young.

Before she'd know she was pulled backwards on her chain around her neck. Without any options but to go she left the stage. The same man that put the chain around her writs, released her of the 'bracelets' and pushed her into a corner. Nobody said a word to her, nobody told her what was going to happen. She leaned with her back against the wall and thought of the last couple of days. She and Naruto, being both jonin, left the village some time ago, on what seemed to be a simple mission. The though of Naruto hurt her, the last time she'd saw him he was bleeding to dead. She couldn't help him then and definitely couldn't now. He's probably dead. She felt strange thinking that. But then again, she felt strange for quite some time. I wonder what kind of drug they used on me. Is what happened really what happened or did something else happened meanwhile. I don't know. She shook her head, getting confused by herself. Who bought me? There wasn't much time to think over that question.

"It's settled then. Just to be sure, do not remove the chain around her neck. I'm told she's a strong kunochi from the country of Fire."She recognized that voice. It was from the owner of this human auction.

"Fire, you say?" The other voice was from the person who bought her. She still couldn't recognize it, but she though she'd heard it before. A long time ago. But then again, the drug was playing games with her head.

"Ahh I see you're familiar with Fire?"

"Yes I am. Where is she?"

"Right this way please. She's waiting in the other room."

"Does she have anything else to wear than that see-through dress?" If she was honest to her self than she'd admit the voice sounded nice, if she was. The door opened, concealing the answer. Not that she needed to hear it, she didn't have any clothes anymore, or anything else. It's all been sold to the broker.

"I see. Do you happen to know if anybody is looking for her? Ninja normally works in teams."

"Yes that's true." Sakura had closed her eyes in fear. They both entered the room she was in. She couldn't see the harsh reality yet and doubted she ever could. Going through live with closed eyes, at the moment it didn't sound that bad. "I asked the person who brought her here, he assured me that her partner was dead." Sakura's eyes flew open. She looked at the owner with horror in her eyes. Please let it be a lie. She intended to say it out loud but sound didn't come out her throat. Naruto dead?! Please no. Her eyes shifted from the owned of the auction to her new owner. Panic closed her throat and filled her head. Her moth formed one word NO! With wide eyes she stared unbelievingly at the person in front her.

"Seems she's attracted to you." The owner grinned. He followed her eyes and saw she looked at the buyer intensely.

"I don't think so." Itachi said. The owner shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care about her anymore. As a matter of fact he was almost forgotten all about her. She wasn't important anymore, she earned her money already and it was more then he ever could dream off. What would happen with her wasn't his concern. Itachi took the chain in his hand and gave a soft pull. Sakura stumbled forward if she wanted or not.

"I'm not going with you."She hissed through her teeth. Fear ruled inside her now. Oh how she wanted to hit the smirk from his face he gave her after she finally talked. If he knew how much it cost her just to open her mouth. She couldn't believe he stood before her as if everything was normal. The chain around her neck was getting heavier with the minute and she had trouble to keep her eyes open.

"It's okay." She must be dreaming. Itachi whispering into her ear that it was okay? Yeah right. But she couldn't keep her eyes open. Last couple of days took all of her. Being captured, transported to gods know where and on top of it being sold to a total stranger, who wasn't really a stranger, but at the same time was a stranger. She was confused. And that was an understatement. Her eyes felt close and soon her thoughts disappeared into darkness.

Sakura woke up from the bright sunlight. She didn't know how long she slept but it did her good. Her thoughts were clear again like they were before and everything from the past couple days returned.

Naruto dead… she couldn't and wouldn't believe it, speaking about true she was sold to Itachi. That was something to think over. He did kill his entire clan, he betrayed Konoha and on top of it, he betrayed Sasuke, her teammate and friend. Sasuke always claimed not needing friend but when time came he was glad to have them. Now Sasuke was gone, so was Naruto or anybody else. She was bought, bought by the Uchiha Itachi. If she didn't saw his face she wouldn't believe it. Partly of her still didn't. She was someone's possession!

She looked around, the room she was in was nice and clean. Better than she'd saw in the last could of days. For the first time since a long time she'd lay in a real bed. She signed deep, she stretched her self and turned to her belly. The sheets felt nicely clean and soft. How different wasn't it on that ship or in the cell she stayed at while waiting for the auction.

Auction.

The word still seemed unreal, just as the fact that she was part of it, the main part to make things worse.

The door opened and Itachi walked in. He didn't say anything as he placed a tray with food on the side table. Itachi looked at her for just a moment, turned and left the room. Some part of her was disappointed while another part was happy he'd left. She had some questions for him. She looked at the food and careful took the tray from the side table. She didn't have a decent meal in quite some days and she was starving, but also cautious to take anything more from the Uchiha. Who knew what he was thinking.

Her stomach protested against the upholding for food. She wasn't fat but becoming any thinner wasn't necessary either. And it would reduce in strength, thinking of outrunning Itachi or anybody else was ridiculous but still it was something to hold on. After the breakfast was consumed she looked around thoughtfully. The room had everything away of a hotel room. Plain walls, painted in cream white, a standard double bed, a simple two door closet and in the far corner a door that would lead to a bathroom. Slowly and hoping without making much noise, she stood up from the bed and walked to the window. A small balcony was attached to the room, but for being on the fourth floor it was impossible for her to jump down. That was due to the 'necklace' she still wore, if she didn't have that she could escape easily. On a chair close to the door lay some clothes that she didn't noticed before. A simple trousers and a plain shirt were all, but it was better than the see-through dress she worn. With a bit of gratitude she took the clothes and walked to the bathroom. The shower was a nice welcoming experience. She loved the feel of being clean, because she couldn't feel that in the past days she treasured the sensation more. Never would she take that feeling for being granted.

A soft knock on the door was all the warning she'd got before Itachi walked in. she dressed quickly and left the bathroom.

"Why did you buy me?" Sakura asked immediately. The question played inside her head ever since she found out he bought her. Itachi just shrugged his shoulders and walked to the double window. He opened one of the doors and walked up to the balcony. Sakura looked at his suspiciously, he couldn't be trusted.

"Would you rather like to be with one of those men?" His voice surprised her, not for the sound, but for the fact that he talked to her. Some part of her though he was the silent type of person, who didn't talk like his younger brother. But he did talk.

Sakura shakes her head and immediately though he couldn't see it since his back is turned at he, "No of course not. Life would be hell."

"It sure would be." He assured her. He turned around and crossed his arms in front his chest, "Hell or not, you condemned with me." He left the balcony and walked back into the room. "Whether you like it or not, you do have a huge debt to me." Sakura swallowed deep as Itachi stopped in front her. He took hold of her chin and lifted it up so she would look at him. Fear took over Sakura's heart. Something snapped in her. Having enough of fear and of her situation she turned her head sharply and took a step back.

"Trust me I'll pay your debt back."She spitted at him. Her old behavior was slowly returning and although she couldn't use her chakra she wasn't going to sit in a corner and wait for prince charming to recue her.

She would take matters in own hand.

"Well that's good to hear. Now about the pay back…"


End file.
